Sσñαr
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: Un sueño se puede hacer por parte realidad, o la realidad se puede hacer por parte un sueño... estos son los ninja que desean soñar viviendo, y vivir soñando...
1. cнoĸu иσ cнσ

Ohayo, este fic salio de la nada cuando estaba escuchando musica, a mi no me gusta como me quedo pero espero que a ustedes si xD me dejan review eh! No se porque se me vino esta idea o porque esta actitud en Ino, pero me parecio que quedaba mejor en ella, ademas de que me agrada mas que ninguna, espero le guste el fic.

* * *

-Un trazo mas…uno mas pequeño…otro mas delago… -se escuchaba una delicada voz proveniente de una celda, al igual que el tenue sonido de un pequeño objeto chocando con una pared

En esa prision ya no habia nadie, solo sangre sobre miles de cadáveres de los cuidadores, de los prisioneros tambien. Todos muertos, a excepción de la dueña de aquella dulce voz.  
En una celda a mitad de todas, se encontraba una joven menor de edad, unos 13 como maximo, de piel blanca y facciones delicadas, ojos azulados y cabello rubio liso y suelto con un mechon ocultando parte de su rostro, vestida con una bella yukata de color negro con flores de sakura, trazando en el muro, frente al cual estaba arrodillada, con una tiza entre sus delgados dedos, con uñas pintadas de verde lima, una bella mariposa.  
Se podia ver como tan bella mariposa cobraba vida, surgiendo de aquel muro para acercarse a las rejas de tan pequeña y vieja prision. Con solo un toque estas desaparecion junto a tan bella criatura permitiendo a la joven, que solo se dedicaba a observar, salir de ese lugar tan horrendo.  
Camino por un tiempo, tarareando una dulce tonada, con cada paso casi como un ligero salto, acercandose a la salida. Al pasar atraves de esta, una luz blanca le cubrio, le cego…y la desperto.  
Si, era un sueño nada mas, la misma joven abrio sus ojos como si nada, sentandose en el lecho donde dormia anteriormente, para después observar como una mariposa de alas azules, tan bellas como el agua de mar, se acercaba a ella. La misma mariposa trazada en aquel muro. Giro su vista al lugar de partida de tan ligera criatura, una yukata colgada del muro, de color negro con sakuras. La misma yukata vestida por esa joven.  
Bajo tal vestimenta se encontraba una caja de madera, abierta y con varias tizas fuera de esta, de los mismo colores que las alas de aquella mariposa. Las mismas tizas que se usaron.  
Entrecerrando sus ojos, elevo su diestra hasta que esta quedo frente a su rostro, manteniendo la misma de forma horizontal y observo como el pequeño insecto se posaba en sus dedos caidos. Acerco levemente sus humedos y delgados labios a esta y solo se escucharon unas tenue palabras.

-Soñar no esta nada mal…¿verdad? –cuestiono con una delicada voz, antes de ver partir al insecto por la ventana.

Minutos después, se levanto del lecho, vistiendo una ropa de dormir que solo consistia en una ropa interior lila y un camisón ligero del mismo color. Con unos pasos pequeño quedo frente a un pequeño mueble, que tenia sobre este una pequeña caja de musica, la levanto y se escucho una bella tonada. La misma que la joven tarareaba.  
Mantuvo la cajita de ese modo mientras se alistaba frente al espejo, colocandose unas ropas purpura y unos vendajes, sus ropas habituales. Pero un toque especial uso ese dia… unos aretes en forma de mariposa. Se observo en el espejo fijamente, decidiendo dejar libre su cabellera ese dia. La musica ceso y salio de su cuarto no sin antes verlo por ultima vez, con la yukata en brazos al igual que la caja ya con las tizas guardadas.  
Después de salir de su hogar tan humilde, se dirigio al puente tan conocido en su lugar de origen donde pudo ver al salir a un joven de mirada fria, cabellos negros y vistiendo unas ropas azules con blanco. Sin saludarle a el y a su acompañante pelirrosada de ropas rojas, camino a su lado, sorprendiendo a ambos.  
Dirigio su vista hacia atrás observando al moreno. Este no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero la sorpresa en un momento le lleno. El no era a quien miraba, era a un pequeño insecto frágil y delicado. Este se poso en el hombro de la joven, quien solo pronuncio unas leves palabras antes de seguir caminando dirigiendose al bosque.

-A veces los sueños muestran parte de la realidad…demo…¿aun estare dormida?


	2. нσsнı иσ ғuru

**E decidido seguir con este fic que ahora en vez de ser de un sueño de Ino será de los sueños de cada ninja de Konoha, los de la arena y Akatsuki, y si me tardo mucho es porque me falta inspiración así que me agregan y me ayudan +w+ kukuku  
Es broma, no crean que es necesario hacer eso, pero por ahora dejo de hablar y les dejo el segundo sueño:****»****нσsнı иσ ****ғ****uru«**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos… por ahora, kukuku**

* * *

Y las olas del mar seguían danzando con suavidad, logrando tocar el borde de la tierra visible, pálida y arenosa, con una suave caricia blanca. La noche oscurecida con sus hijas brillando, tan hermosas y radiantes sin necesitar de su madre para deslumbrar. Una fina noche de luna nueva, con bellas estrellas, teniendo su velo sobre la bella playa.  
En ese bello sitio se encontraba un rincón de roca en forma de arco con un final mas adentro, una vieja cueva de limpia y humedecida piedra.  
Y dentro de ese lugar se encontraban dos personas, dos varones entrelazados en brazos, en dulce abrazo observando la danza del agua libre por el mar. Un joven mayor de piel pálida, cabellos largos y oscurecidos, ojos rojos con tres marcas en los mismos y dos marcas bajo esos bellos orbes. Sentado en el suelo observando embelesado a quien poseía en brazos, un reflejo de si mismo levemente distinto. La misma piel y los mismos ojos, mas el joven no era tan mayor físicamente y más bien, parecía el recuerdo del mayor cuando joven. Su suave rostro palidecido no tenía las finas marcas bajo sus ojos, su cabello era mas corto y parecía desafiar la gravedad con tan rudo corte.  
Se encontraban sentados en el suelo, el mayor con ambas piernas flexionadas rodeando con sus brazos al menor que se encontraba sentado sobre su pierna derecha con ambas piernas a los costados de la misma y las manos en sus hombros. En sus ensangrentados orbes se encontraba el reflejo del cielo nocturno reflejado. El menor alzo su diestra y le señalo.

-Las estrellas están cayendo, nii-san –exclamo suavemente, con una hermosa sonrisa observando maravillado la lluvia de estrellas comenzada

-Caen por nosotros otouto –menciono con seguridad observando totalmente maravillado… la expresión de su hermano menor

En ese momento el brillo de una estrella aumento, cegándolo por unos instantes, pero al parecer solamente a el… porque solo el despertó.  
Todo había sido un sueño al parecer, enderezo su cuerpo sentándose en su lecho y descubrió que la luz cegadora era solo por la luz de una linterna que por error había encendido. Maldito sea el mismo por haber cometido tal error que le impidió vivir en otro lugar alejado del destino miserable que tenia por unos momentos. Apago la linterna y decidió levantarse del extenso colchón que usaba para dormir para dirigirse al espejo que usaba para observarse. Pudo ver la persona que se mantenía en aquel vidrio e imitaba sus movimientos perfectamente, el joven menor del sueño anterior. Bajo la mirada como si un mal recuerdo viniera a su mente y decidió sacarse la camiseta negra que llevaba al igual que su short azulado, la ropa que usaba para dormir. Ese día no tenia ninguna asignación, era un día libre de los que rara vez podía tener así que decidió salir por unos momentos. Al salir de su hogar pudo ver como el cielo aun permanecía levemente oscurecido, un momento perfecto para pasear con tranquilidad. Poco antes de cerrar su hogar al paso de cualquiera entro denuevo saliendo con un pequeño papel en su diestra. Comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad mientras colocaba la bandana símbolo de su aldea sobre su frente, llegando sin darse cuenta poco después a un acantilado. Tomo la pequeña hoja que había guardado en su bolsillo y la observo fijamente antes de besarla con un suave rubor en su rostro. La observo fijamente y después recordó lo ultimo que escucho en su sueño.

-Pide un deseo… -musito alzando la vista al cielo donde solo podía divisar una estrella –deseo… vivir soñando –exclamo con levedad en su voz antes de dirigir denuevo la vista a la imagen de la hoja, dejando caer una lagrima de su orbe.

Esa imagen era de las dos personas del sueño, en el mismo lugar, con el mismo cielo… y el mismo amor entre si. Ambos mucho menores de lo que actualmente deberían ser. El par de hermanos enamorados uno del otro, abrazados y sonriendo alegremente. Pero ahora solo un recuerdo… y un sueño.

-Demo… ¿y si esto es un sueño?…


End file.
